Akatsuki Zombies
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: The stuff of nightmares - they find a plant and decide to play some games with the poor individual


[short scene]

The rain pours down on a field of tall grass and cats whiskers, a small path has been eroded right through. In the centre is a miniature lake that holds a small island in the middle that connects the small bridges together to get across. Two figures explore this little spot out of curiosity and come across an odd flower in which sits in a small pot. A circle made of rope in which symbolises a seal like around a tree surrounds the plant, the rope is slowly un ravelling and rotting over time.

"weird…" stepping closer there is a small sign in which warns passers of its symbolic message. --Here rests the last member of the Kineksogin Clan. May there curse never dwell past this bind-- They pick up the plant and take it out of the circle.

"Nothing happened, I suppose we could put it in the living space…since the room is kinda lifeless" He slips it into his jacket and they begin to cross to the next side.

"you know, you shouldn't mess with things that have been sealed, something might happen" one warns but he just laughs in mock.

"don't be so naïve. It's just a wives tale. Now hurry up we're late on returning as it is" they teleport forward, running.

[over view]

So, what do I have left to look forward to? Me a refugee a floating reminder of death. Maybe, if I deserve such a thing as mercy, We find each other.

"I got a plant to make the room look less dull! Un" He sits it down and then smiles.

"Deidara, this is weirdest thing you've brought home on your way back so far. Where did you and Zetsu find it?" the leader looks at it broadly.

"in a field, it was quite random actually" Deidara rubs the back of his head and laughs, the plant gets slightly bigger when they water it.

"did you see that?" Deidara sticks his head closer the plant seems to have stopped.

"see what?" Deidara sits back down next to Zetsu "nothing, never mind" over a few days the plant seems to get bigger pretty fast.

"Deidara, if that thing gets any bigger it's going in your bedroom" the leader twitches his eye brow. Moving it to the side of the room they prepare for thier next missions, the room gets colder over the passing hours. A small sneeze is heard at first they ignore it but when they look at each other on glimpse another sneeze is heard and then a small mumble everyone looks around.

"what was that?" they look around at the plant, it shifts slightly looking about then facing them, they jump up ready to attack.

"Deidara, I really am going to kill you. You brought back something, you should of left it in the dam field" the leader grunts Zetsu just knocks Deidara in the back gently.

"I did tell you that sealed things are meant to stay sealed" he mumbles while Hidan twists his head in shock.

"you fucking DID what?!" Deidara shakes his hands as everyone is now against him, the plant mean while stops shifting around, the head of the plant drops off onto the ground and expands then the rest of the plant rots away, leaving the large closed rose head on the floor.

"it's stopped moving, now what?" they inch closer thorns creep around the ground to try protect it.

"seems it's trying to protect its self, must be too weak to do anything, maybe force it out?" the leader just looks at it interested.

"lets see what comes out, maybe something useful will come of this. Since it was sealed away" leaning onto the table they wait for something to happen, They begin to grow anxious

"looks like that's all that is going to happen how dull" Deidara creeps closer and kneels down putting his hand onto it, it twitches and starts to open slightly.

Deidara is pulled back by Tobi, when the rose head opens a girl sits up dazed. She stretches and yawns then looks around then at them and blinks. The TV had only been talking silently but when the bang from the TV was sounded at just the wrong time the plant shut back up.

"jumpy isn't she…." Tobi creeps closer

"get out here will you. It's just the TV" Pein snaps as the flower opens and she pokes her eyes out to look at them again.

"come on, come here" she sits her head up and glances about at them all.

"first time I've seen another plant like person besides Zetsu. What about you guys? Think there related?" he smirks at the girl who seems more interested in her surroundings than anything else now.

"so what do we do with her?" Deidara looks at her big child like eyes and long red and black hair.

"get her to come out of the plant" he says quietly stretching his hand out she just looks at it, the door opens and Zetsu walks in, looking at the girl in the plant then at them.

"what the hell" the girl looks up at him, her eyes light up, Zetsu walks over glaring.

"who's this? **not like you to recruit a chick**" he looks at her and she looks back a little nervous. Tobi looks at her surprised as she jumps out of the rose and onto Zetsu happily.

"Zetsu, you seas to amaze me" the girl sits on the floor next to Zetsu after knocking him down, looking at the clothes she was wearing they seemed very odd.

"how long has she been asleep?" she reacts to that question looking at her clothes then at Zetsu.

"chu?" she cuddles into him affectionately.

[over a few days]

She follows Zetsu around like a pet, copying his every move and emotion, not that Zetsu found it as amusing as everyone else did. He would usually end up having to sneak around the base now because he would get knocked over the minute she saw him. If he went out she would sit around looking like a lost duck. Over time her basic knowledge grew so she could speak and understand commands.

"So, you're a Kineksogin? You don't remember anything that could give a clue to why you where sealed away either?" she shakes her head while spinning a fan head around with her index finger.

"not really, I can't remember anything past being awakened, maybe its best I don't remember?" she speaks sincerely, the door opens but she knew Zetsu was there before he even entered the room, jumping off the end of the couch towards him he steps to the side and she trips through the door.

"you ok Raizel?" she gets up and chases after Zetsu like a happy go lucky 5 year old after candy. Zetsu puts his foot on her chest to try keep her off but she manages to get past it and latch onto him.

"Zetsu-kun!" she rubs her head into his coat giggling, he gets mad and attempts his luck at prying her off.

"its Zetsu** and get off of me!**" he glares at her, but the words pass by her ears like the wind and she tries to hug him again.

"Zetsu, what are you here for anyway?" Sasori sits on the small arm chair flicking through the channels with the same bored expression.

"forgot our.." she holds up a satchel the contents unknown and smiles, he snatch's it and walks back out, shutting the door loudly, she goes back to being a lost looking duckling sitting back down in-between Tobi and Deidara.

"he should learn to -not- slam the door" some grumble, later that night Raizel kneels on a wall outside waiting for Zetsu to come back.

"Raizel, coming inside to get something to eat?" she ignores the offer and waits patiently.

"well, don't stay there too long you'll come down with a cold if you hang about out here"

A good few hours pass before he finally appears, the minute he sees her sitting there he goes under ground to dodge her, she tries to catch him but by the time she gets to him he's gone in one last attempt she tries to follow him down the hole but fails.

"Zetsu!" she cries out down the hole, there's no reply so getting up she slowly walks back to the base, she hears his voice from a room she runs towards it but halts when hearing her name being mentioned.

"I don't get why she annoys you so much" the people speaking seem muffled and unaware of her presence so she silently listens.

"Raizel is a nuisance **and wont leave us alone**, you know how much we hate people getting so close, becoming attached to us or not, **she's not cute in any way shape or form**"

She leans up against the wall listening carefully.

"all she does is get in our way, **trip us over** and get over excited at every single thing **possible**" she could tell it was Zetsu talking.

"you really hate her that much? Shame she doesn't act like that around the rest of us" one voice answers.

"**shame**? You can have her if it gets **rid of her off of us**" the voice replies grumpily. Raizel walks away to her rose head which still sat fully blossomed on the floor, she curls up inside and shut the petals over. In the morning she wakes up to the sound of the TV, usually she would spring up but she lay until fully awake before sitting up. As usual they sat eating breakfast, Zetsu sat on the far end to have an escape route when she would try to hug him, sitting up she took a look around then went back into the rose, connecting to a small world in her mind that the flower would give her when she went to sleep so she could regenerate in piece. Inside was everything in her mind could think of in every shape and form to keep her occupied. She would use this to make up decisions when she was frustrated.

"why don't you give him what he wants? Leave him be and only watch from the side lines like everyone else?" {but I want to be close to him}

"then this is what you must do. Heed him no attention, your closeness is something he's not used to" {how would I go about doing that?}

"just calmly say hi to him the only words you can say for the whole day until I tell you other wise" {I can only say hi once then I can't speak to him at all?}

"yes, and don't go near him either. Lets show him what its like when your not giving him attention that he seems to dislike" {a trick? Like ignore him and he'll get lonely and come to me?}

"yes exactly, just do this and we'll see how he fairs" She wakes up and pokes her head out everyone's still hanging about.

"morning Raizel" she smiles getting up and quickly picks up toast, Zetsu ready to bolt but she does as she is told and ignores him. Munching on it she leaves giving only him the cold shoulder.

"seems your prayers have been answered Zetsu-sama" Zetsu doesn't seem convinced.

"she's up to something" Zetsu waited for a little while, as he predicted Raizel came back in.

"Tobi, can you pass me that book please" Tobi looks at a small note pad, picking it up and handing it to her, she gives Tobi a quick hug around the neck before slipping off into the rose head.

"thanks" Tobi kinda confused now because of the hug.

"well, that was new. Usually she doesn't hug other people" he shrugs and looks at Zetsu.

"now I'm curious to what she's planning as well" over the next few days she didn't come out from inside the flower not even for her favourite TV shows.

"anyone seen Raizel lately?" they look at the flower, closed over.

"no, she hasn't left the flower in days now, wonder what she's doing in there?" the flower opens and Raizel pokes her head out.

"Raizel! You've been hiding in there for ages…" she pokes her face up a little further but hides her mouth.

"I need a new pen…" Hidan gives her it.

"thanks Hidan-sama" she goes back in before he can ask her anything. Several more days pass before she appears once again, this time she actually comes out of the plant.

"Raizel, what are you doing in there?" the leader looks at the note pad in her hands, she sits down and opens it random symbols sit on the paper as she reads it to her self.

"nothing really" she says plainly in response

"can't be nothing. What's with the symbols?" she scribbles some more down then reads over it again.

"there notes, nothing interesting" she takes her palm and draws a symbol on it then on her head.

"what are you doing…" she puts her hands together and does some hand gestures the symbols glow and a light starts to glow from her eyes and mouth for a few seconds, which vanish with smoke.

"Raizel?? What the heck are you doing??" she smiles her eye's seem glad.

"I can remember everything about my past again….I knew that it had to be locked off for a good reason" she smiles, her mouth twitching as she tries to keep the smile but its lost with the tears.

"what do you remember?" the cute little face comes back to her.

"nothing, its all good. Sorry that I was hiding for so long, what did I miss" everyone sigh's

"not much Zetsu's been pretty paranoid though" she laughs gently getting up and walking away, poking her head out the door she sees him wondering around aimlessly, he sees her and begins to walk over. She shuts the door and jumps into the rose with the note book.

"I wasn't awake" she quickly states before the rose shuts over just before Zetsu comes in.

"wasn't Raizel-san just awake?" the others are watching the TV and shrug.

"Is her absence bugging you Zetsu?" Kisame smirks as he sits on the floor messing with his sword. Itachi looks at the rose then up at Zetsu "her absence is bugging him" Zetsu becomes annoyed and attempts to defend himself against them

"**no we don't** it's just annoying me **that she's up to no good**" grumbling he walks back out the door. Raizel sticks her head back up after the door shuts. Later that night Raizel sits alone watching the TV, Zetsu walks in with the leader and Itachi.

"what you watching, Raizel?" she sits with a pillow as the TV is black for only a second before it flash's up with zombies, sending her almost out of her skin and slamming her face into the pillow.

"Horror movie alone? that's daring" they sit next to her, Zetsu on one side of her and the leader on the other.

"what we miss so far?" the TV goes dark again as the 2 characters walk through the house.

"there's a big zombie inside the house controlling every ghoul…there about to face him but these guys get eaten I think since the movie only just started" she watch's with anticipation as they enter the room.

"don't go in there you'll be eaten…are you listening to me?" she grumbles into the pillow when the zombies drops from the roof she jumps into the leaders shoulder shuffling her face into him. Zetsu looks at her for a second before rolling his eyes.

"calm down Raizel…its only a movie" she lifts her head and looks at the leader.

"I know but it's still creepy…" letting go she holds the pillow again, the leader leaves to get on with his work leaving only her and Zetsu on the coach. The zombies came crashing through the doors her eyes getting wider and wider as they chase the girl down the street, she's stopped by another horde of ninja zombies.

"ninja zombies aren't that scary you know… I could easily create some" Kakuzu calls through while walking past but she ignores it and presumes gripping the pillow tightly while another scene the ghouls come out from the darkened sewers. Kisame sneaks behind and when they pounce he grabs her and Zetsu's shoulder sending them both flying into each others arms.

"NYAAAAAAA" she cries ending up in Zetsu's lap she opens her eye's and looks at Kisame scowling.

"that wasn't funny" getting off of him she looks at the screen.

"aww it ended?" she rubs her eyes and yawns "think ill go brush my teeth" once she leaves they smirk gently.

"thinking what I'm thinking?" they sneak off, Raizel is brushing her teeth and then her hair in front of the mirror not minding everything around her, the door creeks.

"hello?" she turns no ones there shrugging she goes back to brushing until there's a giggle and a groan.

"who's there? Kisame? Tobi? This isn't funny" getting up she sticks her head out to see the lamp is flickering, something shifts through the darkness.

"I swear if you jump out on me I'll turn you into fish fingers…" she steps out into the hall and looks around, there's some more giggling as Raizel walks down the hall and peaks into the living room, everyone's gone. Something shifts by the coach "Zetsu?" she creeps closer to the head of the figure who pops up slightly.

"Itachi? If that you…" putting her hand onto one side of the coach it jumps up like a jack in the box, it's eyes glow and its face is rotting. She screams loudly running out the door and into the wall, slamming her back up towards a wall her chest rises like a jack hammer while she grips her shirt trying to pull her self together. Head tilted down for onlya moment she turns her neck up to see the zombie is coming towards her, more moaning is sounded the hall becomes packed with slowly moving creatures. Screaming again she runs for her life down the hall she runs into Deidara panicking as he tries to calm her down.

"what's wrong?" she panics trying to yank him away down the hall

"Z-zombies!" she pulls him into a closet and shuts it while he just looks at her bluntly.

"zombies? I think your just paranoid now" he laughs opening the door and stepping out.

"see no zombies" he stands there, she steps out a little but something fast moving grabs him and runs off with him the other zombies follow its lead.

"Deidara!!" she screeches before she runs out to see them eating him, they hadn't noticed her just yet but her whimper makes them turn their heads, giggling is heard from the darkness again. A tear floods her eye as she runs away around the corner she hits into someone, looking up for only a second she cries out.

"Ita--" looking up the tears turn to horror

"Itachi-sama…Sasori-sama…" there's a groan turning Deidara comes limping around the corner followed by the other Akatsuki group and random zombies.

"this….this isn't happening. It was just a movie nothing else" the zombies reach there hands out there skin cold. Her eyes roll back and she flops to the floor the zombies stand there for a few seconds, they burst out laughing and the extra's disappear.

"that was priceless, did you get the photo's?" they look at the camera of her face in several emotions.

"ohhh, look at that one, that's a keeper" they laugh looking down at the still decked Raizel.

"I think maybe we took it a bit far?" they shake there heads "nah" they laugh harder walking off leaving her on the floor.

"Zetsu, its your turn to try make her cry and whimper for mercy" they wave him off and leave as the corridor becomes silent again. When she comes to and looks around there all gone "did they give up…" there's a groan from the bathroom, getting up she goes to investigate. Zetsu is crouching and munching on something.

"Zetsu?" coming a little closer he stands up but doesn't face her.

"are, you okay?" stepping back she holds her arm up to protect herself before calling his name again, he turns to look at her. Her arms drop as she stares at him in horror as he creeps closer grinning and licking the blood from his lips. Her eyes twitch but she can't move her mouth any further than open and no words can come out. Towering over her he reaches his hands out and onto her shoulders, "beg for mercy" he groans in a low wispy death like voice. [out of scene there's a loud scream] In the morning everyone sits looking at the photo's laughing Zetsu chuffed with him self, Raizel hides in her rose bud.

"something tells me she wont be watching any zombie based things for along time" there's a groan from the rosebud.

"they really do deserve there deaths" she grumbles turning over and trembiling in a curled up mess, hair every where.


End file.
